combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47 (A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47) is an Assault Rifle. It is one of the most popular Primary Weapons in Combat Arms due to its excellent accuracy and high damage. Overview In terms of general statistics it is one of the most powerful Assault Rifles in the game. It has the one of the highest damage ratings, a solid three shot kill, but compensates with a high amount of recoil, spread, and slower than average fire rate. It is most commonly used in close-quarter maps due to its high rate of damage, it is less used in larger maps due to its high recoil and spread making it hard to control.Putting an HDS-4 Reflex sight or I-Tech is useful. While the extreme recoil can make the AK-47 tough to use, tapping the fire button (in essence firing semi-auto) results in surprisingly accurate shots. In fact, the AK-47 has one of the best accuracy ratings of any gun in Combat Arms. However, the high spread makes it nearly impossible to notice during repeated firing. Complaints In the earlier versions of Combat Arms the AK-47 was the 'go-to' weapon, and was infamous for its stopping power and deadly accuracy. Since then it has undergone several rebalances, increasing recoil and lowering rate of fire. But now the massive recoil and spread compensate for it's destructive power. Variants There are 3 variants of the AK-47, the AK-103, GP Rare cousin of AK-47 that can be found in MYST-G and HiSec Cases, the AK-47 Gold Plated (NX Standard) from Black Market, and the AK-103 Gold Plated from the MYST-N. Their cousin, the AK-74U, is also technically a variant, but is considered its own weapon due it having its own variants. AK-103 The AK-103 is the GP Rare variant of the AK-47, and is obtainable through a Supply Case MYST-G or a Grey HiSec Case. The AK-103 is very similar to the AK-47. However, it is coloured black, and also has a vertical foregrip that reduces recoil by 2 points over the AK-47, making the gun very accurate at long ranges. It otherwise differs very little from the AK-47, although its reload speed is slightly faster. Like the AK-47, it is a three-hit kill, is extraordinarily accurate, but has a three-burst firing mode, which can kill an enemy in a single burst, assuming all shots hit. Using burst-fire mode is recommended because it can save ammo and allows for more rounds to hit. This weapon is also attainable as a Direct Purchase at Lieutenant Colonel III (1,200 GP) AK-47 Gold-Plated The AK-47 Gold Plated is a Black Market Assault Rifle. It is a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-47. It is, as the name implies, gold-plated, and performs on par with the normal AK-47. This gun is not bought very often, as it is the same exact thing as the regular AK-47 in the Shop. This gun has no advantage over the original AK-47. AK-103 Gold-Plated The AK-103 Gold Plated is a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-103 Assault Rifle, confirmed to be found in the Supply Crate MYST-N and formerly in Supply Case AK-N. The structure of the weapon and its stats are exactly the same as the original 103, but with a majority of its parts gold, similar to the AK-47 Gold Plated. It has a burst fire function which is surprisingly accurate while moving. Trivia *Surprisingly, the AK-47 is one of the most accurate Assault Rifles in the game, even though in reality, it's the opposite. The guns 7.62x39mm round is designed more for sheer power than accuracy or range. Its accuracy may be explained by the fact that its looks is of the AKM, the successor to the AK-47. *The AK series of weapons were designed to be easily produced in large quantities, cheaply. This reason, and the fact that the world market was flooded with them after the fall of the Soviet Union accounts for their ubiquitous nature. *Greatfullded, Combat Arms' current #1 player, has gotten most of his kills with the AK-47. *Although Nexon calls this weapon an AK-47, its appearance and accuracy is that of its successors (i.e. AKM). *The AK-47 has the second highest damage out of any assault rifle in the entire game after the AN-94, excluding battle rifles that are put in as assault rifles (ex. the M14 has highest "assault rifle" damage but it is a battle rifle in real life). Media Category:Assault Rifles